Comparison Over Time
by GotakumoeGiku
Summary: Who is more important? His wife and daughter? Or his best friend. Based on the last chapter.


**Hello. This is my second Naruto Fanfiction. Hopefully it will not end up a terrible my other ones are. It's based on the last chapter. I've been kind of sad that one of the 4 kings, or one of the greatest mangas ever ended. I know though, that [Naruto] will go down in history and will never be forgotten. Lately, I've been listening to a bunch of soundtracks of OSTs from anime. I get like...REALLY mad when I can't find that OST that I like. Actually, can you guys do me a favour? Do you guys know that anime [Sengoku Basara II] (One of the Seiyuu (voice actor) is the same from Ichigo of [Bleach])? Well in the first episode, the first, second and third OSTs, can you tell me the names? Anyways thanks! **

* * *

**Disclaimer on account.**

* * *

"_No matter what happened...Why do you care so much about me!?" His best friend -and future Hokage- chuckled. A wonder that he can still chuckle after a war, a ferocious battle with his best friend, and losing his arm._

"_Don't you already know?" He half-heartedly smirked. "Heh, look at you, talking so much now 'cause you can't move..." Sasuke's response was quick. _

"_Shut up and answer me!" He yelled (at his best because well...they were quite injured.) The blond moved his eyes to look at the advenger. His face a bloodied and bruised. _

"_That's because you're my friend." Sasuke wasn't satisfied with that answer._

"_You already said that once. What does that mean to you?" The demon vessel was silent for a moment._

"_If you want me to explain it I'm not really sure how to put it.." Sasuke was depending on his answer. "It's just that when I hear you blabbering about carrying about carrying everything on your shoulders…"_

"_..I can kinda ...feel the pain too." The avenger was shocked by his answer, but then again...it was Naruto. What can you expect? "It really hurts. There's no way I can just ignore it!"_

…

A dark raven haired man opened his eyes with a smile. _It's time to head back huh...to Konoha._ He got up and went on his way. Sasuke has been travelling constantly, only this and then coming back home. Smiling on knowing who will be waiting for him back in his village.

Soon enough, after about twenty-five minutes of walking, he could be the big gate. He sighed.

He walked slowly and to his time to the gate.

"I'm back." He said to the two at the gate. He couldn't quite remember their names. The two's head perked up.

"Sasuke-san. Welcome back. It's been a month and a half since you were here last." One said with welcoming eyes that made Sasuke think that it truly was his home. He chuckled.

"It's been that long already?" He asked but it really wasn't a question. But the other one responded anyways.

"Yep. But nothin' has changed though. The usual, the Hokage trying to not do his paperwork, and the head medic yelling at him." Sasuke laughed (which in the past would be pretty rare). He smiled at the mention of his wife and best friend.

"Well I'm going to head on. Bye." He walked and waved behind him. He could hear the two shout "_Bye!"_ at him. He stopped walking for a moment, glanced around, closed his eyes and breathed the air. _I'm home._

…

"Hey mama?" a little girl with glasses and dark hair inherited from her father asked with curious eyes. Her mother smiled and looked down from her book leaving it on the table.

"Yes Sarada? What is it?" Sakura said in a kind voice. Sarada hesitated.

"Well. Um… How come father never comes home first when he comes back? Aren't we his first priority?" Just like her daughter she hesitated to answer.

"How should I say this…" It was frustrating trying to find a good answer. "Your father cares about us a lot. But…" The young girl tilted her head.

"But?" she repeated.

"But...Well...it-it's just that we aren't really his first priority though." Seeing the confusion and hurt in her daughter's eyes made her scramble to continue. " Your father loves us! But Naruto -the Hokage...has done so much for him. He has never givin up on him and he's also your father's best friend. Even now they both would do anything for each other. Their bond...is unsepparatetable. That's why your father always goes to him first. And of course the Hokage welcomes him with open arms."

"So basicly father loves us, but Hokage-sama is his first priority?" Sakura hummed.

"Well, it's something like that."

…

He stroded in the office like it was the most normal thing in the world, he might not have been smiling but he was radiating of excitement and happiness. Nobody tried to stop him except on newbie.

"Um! Excuse me- uh pardon but, you can't enter here without permission." He stuttered, frightened by his appearance. All Sasuke did was raise an eyebrow and the rookie took a step back. The other one that was with him spoke up.

"It's fine dude. He can come in when ever he wants to." The rookie looked confused.

"What?"

"That is the Hokage's one and only best friend." And he dragged him out with himself by the back of his collar to leave the two by themselves. The jinchūriki looked up with a grin spreading on his face.

"You're back!" he shouted and ran over to hug him. Sasuke laughed and hugged back.

"Yeah I'm back."

* * *

**Very..short. So short it's stupid. I'm sorry guys. Well it don't really care anymore. It's a oneshot after all.**


End file.
